Scouts, Handsom Boy, Old Boyfriend
by PhoenixW4Me
Summary: Serena Tskino   her 2 best friends r off 2 college. On the train Serena meets Darien Shields. When her boyfriend comes for a visit 2 her room who saves her? Find out.
1. College for Serena

**College of the Eclipse Scouts**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997.**

Hi I'm Serena Tskino. I'm in my first year of college with my two best friends. Katrina Chikyuuno, who has a history of child abuse, and Malena Taiyuno, who's parents are way too overprotective. My father had just finished telling me that if I got pregnant out of wedlock he'd come to the school and cut off the boy's penis. Gross. I know. But I ran off to catch up with Katrina and Malena on the train. The doors shut on one of my pigtails. Malena quickly and painlessly yanked it out. We all sat down by the doors. Katrina plugged in her headphones and started up her loud country music. Malena stuck her nose into one of her Japanese-English dictionaries. I just stared out the window at the rushing country-side. I clenched the pendant Malena's mother had given me. It was nothing more than a little leather thong around my neck with a silver charm. A crescent moon engraved into the shining metal. Katrina also had one. Her's had a circle with a plus sign inside it. Malena's had a circle as well but her's had a dot in the middle. Our symbols all stood for either the moon, sun or Earth. Someone sat down next to me. I looked. Just one look into his midnight-blue eyes and one look at his ebony-black hair made my head spin. I turned my attention outside again. I noticed him look at me in the glass' reflection. I shivered.

"You OK Meatball head?"

"Excuse me?" He flicked one of my buns. "I'm fine thank you. And by the way. My name's Serena Tskino."

"Darien Shields." He extended his hand and avoided eye contact. I gave it a good, hard shake.

"Nice to meet you." I rested my head on my palms. I had barely gotten any sleep the night before, thanks to Katrina, but ever since I'd put on the pendant I wasn't tired at all. Totally not normal.

* * *

I started unpacking in my personal suite. Decorated with white velvet, pink silk, and red satin. All my favorite colors. My den was custom and completed with my own bar. To have a drink or make a milkshake. My sitting room was complete with my favorite books, movies, board games, and a flat-screen T.V. I stuffed my favorite dress into my walk-in closet and went into the kitchen. Malena had really out-done herself. I mean. It was good enough to make a world-class chief jealous. I made myself a snack and went to bed.

In the morning I got dressed in a white dress with my hair in it's usual look. I packed myself a lunch, plugged in my headphones, and ran off to school. In the lobby I ran into Darien. He said something but with my music blaring in my ears I couldn't hear him. I pointed at my ear and shrugged. But he wasn't dumb. He pulled out one.

"Good morning Meatball Head." He slowly said in my ear.

"And a pleasant good morning to you too." I put my headphone back in and ran by him. But he grabbed my hand. I pulled out a headphone. "What?"

"You headed to the college just a few miles away right?"

"How did you know that?" I could get defensive. Sometimes. Not often. But when my sense of privacy and security were invaded I could snap.

"For one. Your about my age. Another. Not very many colleges around here."

"So?"

"I was wondering if you'd like a ride." I froze. This guy was offering me a ride. And I barely knew him. He was keeping a grip on my wrist. Another invasion. I tried twisting it out.

"I'll be fine thanks. I used to run five miles to get to school for junior high and then six for high school. I think I can handle a few."

"Hey! Shields!" Darien turned to Malena. In high school she'd been known as a good-looking Yankee. She was pretty tough. Katrina had learned self-defense on her own to get her aunt to learn a lesson. We all knew how to fight. And pretty well. "I think that she can handle herself. So it would be wise of you to let go of her." She narrowed her brown eyes while she spun some of her hair around her finger. Originally it had been almost white. Her father wanted to put her in fluffy dresses, send her to a perfectly safe and private school for girls, and make her put her hair up in ribbons and curls. But as soon as her hair was as long as her waist she dyed it red and orange. At the roots were bits of green and blue. The color of fire. She also wore her hair in a ponytail and with a hair tie. She also wore black tops with camouflage pants. Unless it was for a choir concert. Then she'd wear a black dress. Katrina normally wore a green top with jeans. I wore any white, pink, red, or mix colored dress. Katrina wore her hair in a bun and left plenty of it down to have a braid that went around her neck like a scarf. So we all had weired hairstyles.

"I see. As protective as sisters." He let go of my wrist. "See ya around Meatball Head, Scarf Head, Hot Head." He walked out and started up a nice-looking sports car. I flipped one of my pigtails.

"Thanks."

"Come on. Let's go." Katrina took my wrist and pulled the three of us out the door and to the school. My schedule as different than Katrina and Malena's. Only Lunch was the same. I sat down in my first period in the only empty seat. Next thing I know a familiar voice says something I hate.

"Meatball Head. So. We're in the same first class." I stiffened. Darien Shields. In my homeroom. Terrific. As soon as the class started I raised my hand.

"Yes Miss Tskino?"

"Can I be moved to a new seat with a lot less view of annoying over here?" I jabbed a thumb at Darien. The teacher started laughing.

"I think that these are our permanent seats for the rest of the year. Sorry Miss Tskino." The teacher thought I was just trying to break the anxieties of the other students about the first day of school. But some of the students around me started making cruel jokes.

"What a slow meatball." "I wonder if she's wearing something under that dress to keep her fat hidden." "She's so stupid." "Why make a joke like that?" "I've heard better from a ladybug." With each one I heard I sunk a little deeper into my seat. Darien must've noticed that.

"I swear. If she tries to be the class clown she'll need some serious help. That girl's got issues."

"Hey." Darien's voice had deepened so much that he sounded like he was growling. "How about you all shut up about her? Sure. She might have not made the funniest joke in the world but who the heck cares? I mean. Sure not everyone laughed. But the joke can't be as bad as your attitudes toward her. Right?" He seemed so. Well. Protective. Like he'd just seen a good friend be beaten to unconsciousness by a schoolyard bully. And many times. I hardly knew the guy but he was defending me. Apparently, when Darien spoke people listened. The people making the jokes closed their mouths and didn't mention anything. I myself was speechless. I hadn't even heard my boyfriend do that for me. My boyfriend was attending a different school. But he promised that he'd see me when our football teams clashed. I had been a cheerleader in high school. Jake was good. But he'd never kissed me. Not once in two years. I knew he liked taking things slowly but this was ridiculous.

After class I looked at my schedule. Someone peeked over my shoulder and snatched it from my hand.

"Hey." I turned to Darien.

"All my classes Miss Tskino." I froze in my tracks. He noticed that I wasn't near his side. He turned to me. "Serena?" That was the first time he'd said my name. "What?"

"You defended me in class, offered me a ride to school, and called me 'Serena' and 'Miss Tskino'. I'm actually. Surprised." He took hold of my wrist.

"Come on Sere. Or we'll be late to class. We can talk at lunch." He pulled me to class. I felt funny. A warm, fuzzy feeling inside. Like one of the blankets in my room at home. We had to sit next to each other in all the classes.

He and I sat under an old oak for lunch. Katrina and Malena were talking to some junior football players. So they didn't notice us. Darien smirked, chuckled, and shook his head at how the football players flexed their muscles for them.

"What's so funny about that?" I asked. Holding a chuckle back myself.

"I could thrown those guys all the way to the ten yard line, kick a field goal from the other side, and still not be as much of a show-off and brag as they are."

"You a football player?"

"Yea. Why? Interested?" I playfully slapped his arm. A day together and we were good friends.

"I have a boyfriend. He's pretty good himself."

"Oh is he?" Darien got onto his back and put his hands behind his head.

"Yep. We'll see each other when our teams clash in November." Darien looked at me inquiringly.

"November? Tell me he'll be calling you or writing at least." I couldn't answer. I had asked the exact same question to Jake. But he didn't say. So I just kept quiet. "You. Don't. Know. Do you?" He sat up.

"I'm sure he'll be busy. But I trust him. After two years I should trust him."

"Two years? And he's kissed you how many times?" I froze.

"Um." I didn't want to really tell him that. "Can we save that?"

"Sure. But I want to know eventually." I smiled.

"Its a promise. I'll tell you. Someday." He went back into his relaxed position. I looked up at the cloudless blue sky. It felt nice. Just two friends. Hanging out. The breeze was cool and crisp.

But something reeked of skunk, rotten foods, and sweaty gym socks. One of the football players grabbed at his head. He crumbled to his knees and started yelling. I snapped in his direction. Some of his friends grabbed onto his shoulders. One of them went to get help. I got up and ran up. I touched his arm. "Are you alright?" He kept yelling. "Hey. Stop shouting. If its just a headache-" Before I could say anymore he pushed me away. Quite roughly. I looked up and saw him change into. Something. Not human. It looked like a zombie using tentacles instead of legs. Some girls ran away screaming while others fainted. I covered my mouth. The stench made me sick to my stomach. Darien grabbed my arm.

"Come on." He had his mouth covered as well. He pulled me up and gave me a gentle push forward. The thing was chasing people who were panicking. So I knew to move slowly and calmly. But then it started chasing Malena who was up in a tree. She had been a gymnast. So she moved through the branches like a spider. I ran up at it. "Serena!" I ignored him and grabbed a couple of the monster's tentacles. It tripped and turned to me.

"Serena." I knew I was a new target. I slowly backed away. But it had it's gaze locked on me. I gave Malena a signal to get away. The monster made a stab at me but I back flipped. Katrina and I were also in gymnastics. I scowled at the monster. It seemed pretty dumb. But when I tripped over my own feet and onto my butt it went for a stab. Someone grabbed me and we both rolled out of the way. I could feel a muscular chest under my palms and strong arms around me. The mystery man pulled us both up. I looked into Darien's midnight eyes. He pushed me  
behind himself.

"Run." And I did just that. But when it knocked Darien out of it's way and against a wall I froze in my tracks. My pendant flew to my mouth. I kissed it and my clothes changed. A sailor suit with a pink skirt, pink high-heels, pink edged gloves, and a red ribbon to hold a white cape in place. I felt a tiara on my forehead. Two metal disks attached themselves to my buns. A red choker with my pendant on it clamped around my throat. A silver handle shone on my hip. I unclipped it from it's place. A pink light shone in the form of a whip. Two words were engraved in it. I snapped the whip to get the monster's attention from Darien.

"Hey!" It turned to me. 'i don't like the idea of innocent civilians getting hurt. I don't know where you came from but you're rampage ends here." I snapped the whip again and raised it above my head. The light swirled around me. "Moonlight Whip!" It crackled as it flew through the air. It slashed the monster across the chest. In a blast of pink light it turned back into the stuck-up football player. I ran over to Darien. "Hey. You OK?" He shook his head. He had one nasty bump.

"Yea. For the most part." He looked right at me. "You didn't happen to see a blond with buns and pigtails did you?" I shook my head. "And you are?"

"Eclipse Sailor Moon." I jumped to the roof and onto the other side of the school. I turned back by touching my pendant. I ran around the corner. Acting like I'd been running for a while.

"Serena." I ran over and fell to the ground gasping for breath. "You OK?"

"Yea. You?" He smiled.

"I'm fine. Takes a lot more than some creepy zombie to hurt this guy." I smiled and playfully slapped his arm. We were dismissed early because half the school was either unconscious or had run back to their apartments. Darien gave me a ride. Not an option. He seemed to truly care. I had never seen that kind of shine in a boy's eye before. Not even from Jake. "You sure you're OK?"

"Yea. Thanks to you." I blushed a little.

"Good. Because. I don't want your first day of college be your last." I smiled and let out a chuckle. "And that's funny?"

"Dare. The kids are unconscious not dead." He pulled into a spot and got out. I fumbled with my buckle. He opened my door and gave me a hand. I was just shaken from the monster and being Eclipse Sailor Moon. We got into the elevator and he pressed the button for my level. I looked at him.

"Your friends came in from the elevator. I could only guess that you're on the floor below them. Am I right?" I nodded and flushed pink. He handed me a slip of paper.

"What's this?"

"My cell number. If you see a monster let me know. I'll be up in a sec." I flushed red. He was concerned. Only one monster and he was my bodyguard.

"And how will you do that? Teleportation?"

"No. I'm on the floor below you. Near the stairs." My floor rang. I stepped off. "I'll see you in the morning Serena." I walked into my room. I fell backwards onto my bed. Darien and Jake. Two totally different boys. My phone rang. I looked.

"Speak of the Devil." I answered it. "Hey Jake." I placed a hand behind my head.

"Hey. And how's my Meatball today?" I hated that name. He knew it. But he insisted on calling me it.

"I'm good."

"Great. Because my coach just said that we'll be coming to your school for a game every month." My eyes widened.

"Wow."

"I know. Oh. Gotta go. Practice starts in a few min. Kisses and love." I blew a kiss into the phone. The other line died. I sighed. Jake seemed too pumped about the game. I wondered if Darien was on the football team at school. Jake had gotten a scholarship.

The game came quickly. I had gotten on the cheer team as the captain. And, to my surprise, Darien was the captain of our football team as the quarterback. Jake was the quarterback on his team. I thought something was different about him. He seemed to be looking at me for something. Like every look was a good-luck charm. But Darien would snatch that right from him with one quick push. Our team ended up winning. After the game and I'd changed into my clothes to head home someone grabbed me by the waist.

"Hey babe." I turned to Jake.

"Hey. I've missed you."

"Yea. Now. Where you staying?" I lead him to my apartment. I fixed up his favorite of my dishes. Pork chops and chili. But he seemed distracted.

"Jake?"

"Nothing babe." He took a bite. "Mm. Just as good as I remember." I giggled.

"Its not that good. You don't need to make a big deal of it." For some reason my hand went instinctively for my phone. I had Darien's number on speed dial. Jake finished his dinner and looked at me intently. I wlaked off toward my room. As soon as he saw the bed he tackled me onto it. "Jake. What are you doing?" I was breathless.

"Still need me that badly Meatball?"

"You know I don't like that nickname." He started unbuttoning his shirt. I pressed Darien's number. My thumb quickly went over the keyboard. _"Help. Help." _I texted and sent. Jake threw off his shirt. "Whoa. What are you doing?"

"Like I said Meatball. You need me." He placed his arms right next to my head. My mouth was agape gasping for air. He pulled on the back of my top.

"No!" I screamed as I pushed him away. He landed on the floor. I clutched my top and skirt. He smiled.

"I knew you'd be aggressive. It is your first time." I knew right then what he was talking about. I backed up against the wall.

"No." He grabbed my jaw.

"Yes Meatball. And you're going to like this. I'll leave you begging for more." I panted for breath. I shut my eyes. Going against Jake's grip was futile. His hand went for my top again when someone opened the door.

"Hey." Thankful for whoever it was I breathed a sigh of relief. Jake let go of my shirt and turned to the intruder on his fun. "Why don't you leave her alone?" I knew the growling voice.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't the end. I'm working on part 2 as you read. I'll be working as best as I can. But the life of a teenager is busy. I hardly know when I'm going to be able to write again. Next is an amazing battle. Who saved Serena? How did it know she needed help? FInd out next. Please don't hurt me. Heheheh. Bye for now.**


	2. The Breaking Night

**I told you. Here's the second part. Thanks for reading the first. I really appreciate it. Just knowing that people are reading inspires me to do more. Well. I know anyone still around is going to want to know what happened to Serena and who her hero was. Well. Here it is.**

**The Breaking Night.**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Darien. His face was hard as stone and his eyes held nothing but hatred and anger.

"And what's it to you? This is her place dude." Darien punched Jake's jaw.

"And that means, dude, that if you have any self-respect you'll get your butt out of here."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll have to make you go. That's the hard way. The easy way is to pick up your shirt, get in the elevator, and leave her alone."

"And you're able to order me around because?" Darien's eyes burned. Jake wasn't one to be intimidated easily. He could actually be aggressive. And he got like that easily. He just stared at Darien with no more than a cruel smile. But after a moment Jake moved like a viper. I gasped for breath as Darien went flying into the hall. Hitting his head on the wall. I couldn't breathe. I didn't want either of them to be hurt but I also wanted Jake to pay for what he'd almost done. Jake kept knocking Darien around until they reached the siting room. I followed them with an intense urge to transform. But I fought it. I couldn't let them know who I was. Jake knocked Darien into a bookshelf. Darien was almost covered in an avalanche of books. I pushed him out of the way. The shelf barely missed my foot. We landed on his back.

"You OK Serena?" He was panting.

"Yea. Yea I'm OK." I didn't pant. Oxygen wasn't going in and nothing was coming out. I couldn't breathe. I didn't know why but I just couldn't. Jake loomed over us.

"Better get off her." Jake went to kick Darien but I got in the way. I screamed as his combat boot made contact with my back. Darien pulled me out of the way of his boot again. He set me in a chair and turned to Jake. He must've been ticked because he tossed Jake around more than vice versa. He kicked Jake into the elevator and pressed to button for the bottom floor. Darien walked back to me. He touched my forehead. His hands were trembling. I also shook. Then the lack of oxygen took its toll. I fell forward into Darien. I too in deep breaths to try and calm down. I'd almost been raped. In my own house. By my now ex. I was so happy that Darien was OK and Jake was gone. Tears raced down my cheeks and into Darien's black muscle shirt. His arms were shaking as he tried to comfort me. If Darien hadn't come. If I'd never gotten his number. I would be screaming for help. Being in bed with my boyfriend. You know. I don't even want to think about it.

"You're OK, right?" He stroked one of my pigtails.

"Yea. I'm OK. How about you?"

"Yea. I'm fine." But as soon as my hands traveled down his arms I felt something warm and wet. I pulled my hand away. Sticky crimson made a nice thick line in my palm.

Darien muttered something as he covered the cut. He'd gotten it protecting me. We just sat there for a few minutes. Until the smell of blood made me go get something to take care of it. He was way more grown-up than Jake. Whenever I took care of Jake's wounds he'd shout and throw a tantrum. Even if it was a tiny thing I was worried about. Darien only winced when I bandaged it too tightly. He flexed his muscle to see if he'd be able to use it.

"Thanks Sere." I rested my hand on one of his.

"No. I should be thanking you. If you hadn't shown up." I shivered. Darien understood and held me close to tell me he'd heard enough. I still trembled in his arms. I couldn't believe that Jake had changed from the guy I thought I knew to a nut job. Darien just held me. Letting me hang onto what I knew I could trust. We just sat there for a while until we were both calm. Then he started laughing. But I knew one thing. Jake never gave up easily. Darien had been able to get rid of him way too easily. I knew he'd be back. And probably with much more strength. No way we'd seen the last of him.

A roll of thunder interrupted the quiet moment. I clenched Darien's shirt. I hated thunder and lightning and storms. I could feel Darien chuckle under my hands.

"You're afraid of storms?" I sheepishly nodded. Darien's chuckling got a little worse. "Sorry. That's not funny. Everyone's afraid of something."

"Your fear?" He looked down at me. I crossed my arms over my chest. I hoped to the bottom of my heart that it wouldn't thunder again.

"Needles." I shook my head in disbelief. The captain and quarterback of the football team, who'd gone up against a monster to protect me, was afraid of needles? I gotta admit. I was surprised.

"Our fears will not leave each other's lips."

"Right." He placed a hand on my shoulder. Another roll of thunder made the building tremble. I grabbed Darien's shirt again. He stroked one of my pigtails again. "You know. I don't get you. You can survive what he almost did, a kick to the back, and not breathing for a few minutes and you're scared of storms. Wow."

"Hey. You're the football captain, quarterback, and can go up against an monster to protect others and you're scared of needles." He tapped my nose.

"You've got a point there." I smiled.

"And a mess to clean up over there." We both laughed at that one. I rested my head on Darien's chest. His heart drowned out the thunder. That warm fuzzy feeling went right through me again.

* * *

The next day of school was pretty easy. Nothing much happened. But our music teacher decided that since she was getting married to have us all learn how to ballroom. Lucky me. Saying that every time I dance with someone I end up with no harm but my partner can't walk for a month. We were split into random pairs. As soon as the music started Darien took hold of my stiff hand.

"What's with you?"

"I can't dance."

"Oh sure you can." He put my feet under his and started moving around. "See? I knew you could do it."

"That's because you've got me on your feet." He smirked.

"The more you know how to move the easier it is." He was right.

* * *

**A/N: So. Darien saved Serena and got hurt in the process. They learned each other's fears and Darien's teaching Serena how to dance. Ooooh. I wonder. Just where will this lead? Find out in the next chapter. See ya. Phoenix out.**


	3. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

**by Sailor Phoenix1997**

In celebration of winning our first game our school organized a Homecoming dance in the separate school gym. As captain of the cheer team I was the leader of the committee. We wee going to hold it a week from our next run-in with Jake's team. Malena and Katina had dates on the final day. They kept bugging me about being Splitsville with Jake. Talk about old nannies.

"You know. In my book the guy asks the girl. For all I care Jake can just burn and die after being skinned alive."

"Wow. Serena. You really hate the guy don't ya?"

"Well kinda. He almost." I froze to look around. The only person around was Darien and he was sound asleep. I got closer to them to whisper it. "Raped me."

"What the heck!"

"That guy. He's."

"Malena please don't kill anyone."

"Besides I doubt he'll be back. I kicked his sorry butt right out the door." I face palmed myself.

"Honestly Shields. You really can be short-sighted." Malena shook her head as she said this.

"What do you mean by that Yankee?"

"I mean that Jake is one that never gives up."

"Oh yea right. As long as I'm protecting Serena he'll never set foot in her apartment again."

"Yea. Right." Katrina rolled her green eyes. I placed my head in my palm.

"Can you two stop picking fights with him?" They started giggling. "What?" Katrina leaned close to my ear.

"You like the guy. Don't ya Serena?" I gasped and gently pushed her away.

"Knock it off Kat." Kat is Katrina's nickname. Just so you know. Mall is Malena's and Sere's mine. Katrina and Malena left to talk to their dates about when to pick them up. I shook my head.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just that Kat and Mall don't know when to stop. Like they're the ones who got me with Jake in the first place."

"Yikes. They sure have one heck of a sense of Matchmaking." I chuckled.

"You know they're right." I decided it was time to get serious.

"Oh please. That guy shows his ugly face near you I'll knock him into hospital. There would be the chance of not coming out." I gently slapped his arm.

"You joker."

"Now. It's my turn to be serious. Anyone ask you to the dance tonight?"

"No."

"Care to go with me?" I stiffened and looked at him. "I'm being dead serious Serena. I know that you broke up with Jake a little while ago but I like you."

"It was bound to happen one day. I was actually going to dump him but I was scared."

"Sere?"

"His last girlfriend broke up with him and the next day at school her whole body was covered in cuts and bruises. I never want to become like that."

"And as long as I'm here Serena. You never will be."

"You really don't understand. Jake's a fighter. He'll kill anything in his way of what he wants if it came to it."

"I understand that. But you forget. I'm the one that kicked his butt. Not vice versa." I smiled. He was never going to debate until he was proven right.

"Alright. It'll be our first date. Pick me up at 7?" He nodded. As I walked away I just knew that he was pumping his arm in triumph.

* * *

As soon as I got home I tore through my closet even in my underwear drawer for the right thing to wear.

"Calm down Sere. You're just stressed. Go onto the balcony and take a breath." I listened to myself. A cat made a tiny moan of pain. She was midnight-black and had a crescent moon birthmark on her forehead. Her paws were stuck in the thorny vines. "Oh you poor thing. Here." I untangled her paws and took her inside for something to eat and take care of her paws. After I put the bandages on her paws I set down a bol of milk and sat near her. She sniffed it then looked at me.

"Sorry. I have no fish."

"I'm not here about that Serena." I fell onto my butt.

"You can talk?"

"Of course I can. I am Luna. And I am here to help you. Eclipse Sailor Moon." She giggled.

"Can you help with clothes?"

"Of course I can." She bounded off to my closet. I followed after her. She pulled a pink dress from the discarded pile. "Try this." I held it up to my body. "Hm. I think I know the problem." She bounced onto my head and undid the buns. She somehow pulled my hair into a nice looking braid that fell over my shoulder. I pulled on the dress. "Picture perfect."

"Thanks Luna." I slipped on a pair of pearly-pink high-heels and put in a set of dangled earrings. Luna pushed a microscopic flaw in my braid tight. I picked up my purse as the elevator rang. Darien looked pretty good in a white tux. It wasn't supposed to but it made him look even more ripped than usual. That boy was nothing but pure muscle and heart. Luna looked at him and hopped onto my shoulder.

"He's very fine looking." I started chuckling. Can't blame me. Her breath tickled the inside of my ear. I set her down and took a deep breath. Darien did a double take of me.

"Wow."

"Likewise." He reached into his pocket.

"Here." He slipped a pink rose corsage onto my wrist. He offered his arm. "Shall we go Miss Tskino?" I took his arm and my cheeks went a light shade of pink. He opened my door for me and helped me in. The ride to the dance was silent. I noticed him looking at my dress a few times. I wondered if I should wear dresses like that more often.

As soon as we got inside I backed against the wall.

"Sere? Don't tell me you still think you can't dance."

"I don't think that. I know I can't." He took my hand and pulled me out. He placed his feet under mine.

"See? Its easy."

"Until someone notices."

"You really need to believe in yourself a little more." My inner self smiled.

_"Oh really buddy? Well then. If I have so little self-confidence how can I save your butt from a monster and be unafraid to be with a talking cat? If you haven't made the connection I'm Eclipse Sailor Moon." _I wanted to say that so badly but I only smiled. "Maybe you're right." I placed my head on his chest.  
He moved us around a little longer before a horrid shriek interrupted the silent moment. I looked at one of the other cheerleaders. Martha.

"What the heck?"

"Just like with the football player." Darien made the connection. He put himself in front of me.

"Serena. Run." I didn't hesitate. Well. Only to take off my shoes. I burst out the doors and into the forest. I dropped off my shoes by a lake shore before I transformed. I took one jump before I reached the gym again. Now most of it was in flames. I burst inside. A pair of goggles placed themselves onto my eyes. I could see past the smoke. Martha had turned into a monster completely covered in flames and seemed to have control over all of it. I ran past the white-hot flames when something else white caught my eye. Darien's tuxedo jacket. I could only hope that he'd gotten out. I snapped my whip.

"Where are you Martha?" A blast of white-hot flames barely missed my head. "Watch it!" I cracked my whip. "Moonlight Liquid Whip." It snapped around her waist and sizzled before turning her back. She might have gone back but the flames went crazy? I grabbed Darien's jacket and Martha and burst out of the burning building. An ambulance took Martha away as the firefighters drove away from the crumbling remains of the gym.  
I was about to leave when I spotted Darien. He was perfectly fine. I handed him his jacket. "If you're going to go looking for that girl again she's near a lake." I jumped off and transformed back.

I slipped my shoes back on and touched the water. There was no mud. Only dry sand near the edge. The moonlight made my hair a silvery color. I kept my eyes on the water as so to keep myself distracted until a hand set itself on my shoulder. I looked into Darien's midnight eyes.

"You alright?" I nodded.

"I'm fine." He smiled. "You know. We never did finish our dance."

"I thought you didn't like dancing."

"That doesn't mean I can't change my mind." He took my hand and this time I didn't have to get on his feet. we danced around in the moonlight fo a few minutes until we got tired. At least he wasn't burned or singed. We led me back through the forest to the ca. As I got in I noticed two shooting stars. I didn't know what to wish for so I kept my wish in my pendant for another day.

* * *

The ext day at school we recieved our first assignment in Family Studies. The Baby! YIKES!

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha. The Baby. Wow. Wait. Jake'll be back in a week. What will he do to Serena's baby? What will he do to Serena? Will Darien be there for his girl and baby? Find out next. In "Melony and Trouble." Finally got this done. Been working on it for a week. I'vee written about up to Jupiter on paper. If only I could find the dang portfolio. Dang it. I always lose things. Any way. Can't wait to post the next story. See ya Phoenix out.**


	4. Melony and Trouble

So the last chapter mentioned a baby. Oh. I can't wait to start writing it so I'll just shut up and type.

**Melony and Trouble**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

The Baby was a real baby from a near-by orphanage. Not really babies. About one year old. A girl in front of Darien and myself and one behind us, Raye and Amy, their partners dropped out of the class. Forcing them to raise the kids for the school year on their own. Cruel. Anyway. Darien and I were handed a pink bundle. A girl. I pushed the blanket away to reveal a pair of sky-blue eyes just awakening from sleep and wavy black hair that tumbled past her tender, rosy cheeks. She grabbed onto my finger with a tight grip. One that reminded me of how Darien would old me to protect me. Darien gave the kid a gentle poke to her ribs. She let out a gurgling giggle.

"Now. These children do have names and they know them. I know them but to ace this part of the class you have to figure that out by Report Day which is in a week."

"Hey little girl. Can Mommy see your hand?" I looked behind me at Raye. A little girl with chocolate-brown eyes and dandelion-blond hair reached her hand to Raye. "Riley." Riley let out a laugh. I looked ahead of me at Amy.

"You're a boy. And you've responded every time I say J. Jason? Jordan? Justin?" He let out a yell. "Oh. Justin's your name. I'm Amy. FOr the next nine months I'll be your Mommy."

"Excuse me." Raye rocked Riley back and forth.

"Yes Miss Hino?"

"Are these children adoptable?" Some kids groaned.

"Yes Miss Hino. They are. Over the school year just let me know when you want to adopt. Many families are made through this exercise." Darien gently tugged on the kid's bangs. She shook her head to free herself of Darien's grip.

"Let's see. Alex? Logan?"

"Darien she's a girl."

"I've known a few girls named Logan."

"Mary? Carrie? Sara?" The kid just started sucking her thumb. Darien and I decided to stay at my place to raise the kid. While Darien checked online for names the kid played a long game of Catch-The-Tail with Luna. On the back of her pink shirt was a blood-red **M. **

"Um Dare. I think I found a hint." I pointed at the letter.

"Oh. Martha? Maria? Michelle?" The kid kept playing.

"Marissa? Marie? Melody?" She looked my way with her thumb in her mouth. "Melody?"

"NI."

"Melony?" She smiled. I noticed that she had a few teeth. "Oh. Your name's Melony."

"I found that one. It means Dark Beauty."

"Makes sense. She's got dark hair and seems pretty." Her blue eyes sparkled like stars as Darien picked her up. just as he placed her on his shoulders her diaper expanded. He quickly pulled her off.

"Melony. Did you just." The stink made it obvious that she'd gone. I took her from Darien's hands.

"I'll handle this." I quickly changed her diaper but she started crying. "Now what? There's no possible way that you've used your diaper again that quickly." Darien handed her a bottle. She took it in her chubby hands and guzzled it down.

"Can't let you do everything."

* * *

Darien invited Raye and Amy with their kids over for Saturday morning for the three kids to play. Unfortunately he had to take care of work that morning so I woke up alone with Melony. I got her some breakfast and set it on the table. Then she started screaming.

"Hey. Melony." I raced into the room and held Melony close. She had only had Separation Anxiety. I couldn't leave her alone. When the girls came she hardly seemed aware of me being out of the room. When Darien finally came home I told him about that morning. HE looked into where she was and didn't try to move.

"What's up?"

"Mel." I looked in. She'd pushed herself up onto her feet.

"Melony's." She started moving.

"Walking." Darien got down on his knees to catch her. "Hey Mel. You a good girl for Mama?"

"Ma- Mama? Papa." Darien shook his head to filter what he'd just heard.

"Melony just spoke." So Melony started walking and talking. And Darien and I made the decision to adopt Melony. Raye had adopted Riley and Amy was considering adopting Justin.

* * *

Our next football game was non-eventful. Jake never looked at me. We'd left Melony with Raye and Riley. Darien had a problem at work to take care of so he'd meet me back at the house. Since Raye had called saying that Melony was asleep I wasn't going to stress her out when she woke up to her room. I sat on the sofa with my face in my hands. Luna jumped onto my lap and started pawing me.

"Oh Luna. I don't know what to do. I'm alone tonight."

"Well then. I guess not anymore." I turned to see a lustful Jake behind me. He grabbed onto my wrist. "Hey Meatball. You've gained weight." I couldn't move. "Now. Where's your room?" He paused for a moment. "Oh yes. I remember. Now. Let's start where we left off." When he let go of me to open the door I darted into the dark den. "I know you're in here Meatball! ONly question is-"

"Who you?" A tiny, unwanted right now voice demanded.

"None of your business brat."

"Melwony no brat. Melwony a good girl. Melwony want Mama." She stomped her tiny foot. I knew I should've moved. But I just couldn't. There was the sickening sound of skin on skin. A head against the wall and a body on the floor.

"Still want Mama? She told me to do that."

"No. Mama would never. Melwony believes in Mama." I heard Jake's footsteps and a painful scream. I looked behind the sofa. Jake's shadow was gone. But Melony would let out a scream now and then. I ran after them. In the sitting room Jake had put a chair on top of Melony and kicked her side. She screamed. I noticed the blood that dripped off her chin from her nose.

"Jake stop!" Melony reached for a pole to hit Jake with but her hand dropped to the floor. Her sky-blue eyes closed.

"Ma. Ma." She didn't move. I crumbled to the floor.

"That kid meant something to you?" Jake yanked me up by pulling on my hair. I couldn't tear my eyes off Melony. I was burning with rage inside. I wanted to make Jake pay for every drop of blood that Melony had shed. I gave him a good hard punch to the jaw."Why you-" Before his foot could make contact with my head Darien's hand grabbed onto it.

"You had best get out of here."Darien flipped him over his shoulder as I ran over to Melony. I shoved the chair off her and held her close. Regardless of the blood. I heard the door to the stairs shut and felt Darien's arm around my shoulders. Melony. She wasn't even two. She hadn't tried real food yet. I cradled her close and felt her squirm. She was fine. Only asleep. I sqeezed her nose until the bleeding stopped. I pulled her into a night gown and fell asleep next to her in my own bed. I was silently rejoicing that she was OK.

* * *

**A/N: This is why it's a good thing you don't know where I live. I almost left it at when Serena had said that she'd never tried real food. But then some people would probably have wanted to kill me. I'm trying to write this without having Serena need Tuxedo Mask. I don't know how exctly to make it wok out but it will. Two postings in one day. Wait till Thanksgiving Break. Then I'll be on a writing roll. See ya. Phoenix out.**


	5. Enter Mercury and Mars

The last time Darien and Serena got a little scare from Jake and Melony. I know. What I did to Melony was cruel but I've got to keep the readers hooked on. Now. Melony is going to go out with a **BANG**! Literally. But that's for later. Please review after you read. I'm always eager to read what my readers have to say about what I write. FYI I've only got limited amounts of time during the school year ya know. It takes a good deal of time. Not to mention my parents always want me to do other things besides be in my room typing. I run to school every day. And run home. Yikes. That's a half mile to a mile a day. Give me a break. Anyway. What am I doing? I'm giving you guys all my problems. That's for my Therapist. Sorry about all that. Oi.

**Enter Mars and Mercury.**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

On Monday Darien was going to drop Melony off at her day care while I walked to school. I felt light because Melony was perfectly fine after Jake's attack. As I crossed a street a large truck's horn interrupted my thoughts. I jumped out of the way, did a triple flip in the air, and landed on my feet on the sidewalk. Raye and Amy were watching.

"I can't believe what I just saw."

"Me neither. Hey! Serena." I cringed. That had been my scout instincts not myself. Raye and Amy ran up. I noticed a new set of Red highlights in Raye's hair.

"Hi guys."

"How did you do that?"

"Instinct." I wasn't lying.

"Well anyway that was awesome."

"Thanks."

"But Meatball Head. Do you have any idea what could've happened to you? Pay more attention."

"What?"

"Serena." Amy got close enough to whisper in my ear. "Calling people names is one of the ways Raye shows she admires someone and likes them."

"Oh. I see." We walked into school where I gave Raye a lecture on how I'd trusted her.

"I swear. One second Melony was asleep in my room and the next she was gone."

"I'm sure that Melony just sneaked by her Serena." At lunch Darien introduced us to Lita Kino. A girl he'd met dropping Melony off. Lita had brown hair and green eyes with green highlights in her hair. She was the athletic type. She was adopted into our group right away. Along with a girl named Mina. She had blond hair with orange streaks and blue eyes. Darien explained to everyone about what Jake had done to Melony.

"That's basic child abuse."

"I know. I was blaming myself until I realized it wasn't my fault. I couldn't have known. But I should've taken what Katrina and Malena said to heart." I gave him a light slap on the shoulder.

"Why I oughtta." Lita stood in a second, handing a part of her green jacket to Mina. "Lemme at him. Lemme at him! Here Mina. Hold me back."

"OK." Mina took hold of the jacket. Lita started swinging her fists.

"Lemme at him. Lemme at him."

"OK." Mina let go. Lita turned and held the fabric.

"I think you're missing the basic pint here."

"Oh." We all cracked up. Mina sure did know how to lift tensions. We were about to head back inside when the reek of a monster reached our noses. I covered my mouth. Amy saw a girl holding her head. I knew these symptoms. The smell, the headache. I was going to have a monster in my yard soon. I ran behind a shed. Raye and Amy ran up to the girl. Then she changed. Her skin went ed, her eyes went yellow, her legs turned to one, and her mouth turned inside-out to reveal razor-sharp teeth. I kissed my pendant. When I jumped to a roof the monster had both Raye and Amy in it's clutches. I couldn't attack without hurting them. I jumped down and snapped my whip.

"Hey! Leave them alone." It snarled. "I'm warning you." It squeezed their throats. They screamed and their bangs flew back from their foreheads.

"Eh?" It threw them at me. I landed on my butt but they were fine.

"Eclipse Sailor Moon!" I turned to the voice.

"Luna."

"Are they alright?"

"Yes." I looked on their foreheads. Raye had a symbol for Mars glowing bright red and Amy had a symbol for Mercury glowing blue.

"Mars and Mercury." Luna did a flip and two pendants landed in their laps. They both had different symbols. "Girls. I'll explain things later but right now I need you to kiss the pendants." Raye and Amy obeyed. Raye's costume was just like mine but totally red and had quiver of arrows on her back along with a bow. Amy was like mine as well but she had boots that went to her knees and a target thing on her wrist.

"Now what?"

"Mars take one of your arrows and say,'Mars Arrow Ignite.'"

"Alright." She pulled one out and in a swift motion she had it knocked. "Mars Arrow Ignite!" She let it fly.

"Mercury. Aim your arm at the monster and say,'Mercury River Rush.'" Amy did as instructed. "Now Moon."

"Right." I flicked my whip. "Moonlight Whip!" It sang as it flew through the air. The monster turned back into the girl.

"Three Scouts. Eclipse Sailor Moon, Sailor Eclipse Mars, Sailor Eclipse Mercury."

"That won't be enough." We snapped around. A man with blond hair, brown eyes, a gray soldier's suit with red lining, and a red stud in his ear smiled wickedly at us.

"Who are you?" I ordered.

"Who cares? Mars Arrow Ignite." The man knocked her arrow away. "No way." He jumped down.

"I'm Jadeite. The First of the Generals for the NegaVerse. You'll have to do much better than that to beat the awesome power of the NegaForce." He disappeared into a black hole.

"He must be the enemy that's causing this."

"More than likely Mercury. But now let's go back to normal and leave." We turned back and left. School let out early again. Raye, Amy and I now had a common mission. We had to find and stop Jadeite and the NegaVerse.

* * *

**A/N: So now we've got three Scouts. And I purposely brought up the child abuse thing. I listen to "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride and "Alyssa Lies" by Jason Micheal Carol. In both neither children survive. I want to make a world where children can be happy with their parents. But in these days some children can't. I hope through my books that child abuse will be stopped. Forever. Some people just don't deserve the happiness that comes with a family. Like Katrina Chikyuuno some children are taken from their situations. I want to make the world a better place. I'm going to give it my best shot. My stories' stats show over 1500 people. I know that now is the best time to say what I want to about this. I want to be able to say,"I'm not letting other people do this. I can do it so I will. I will follow my heart." Stopping child abuse is one of the things I was born to do.**


	6. A Sacrifice

Now we've got three Scouts. Where will this lead them? What will become of the secrets of the Scouts from Darien? How will he react if he ever found out that Serena was Eclipse Sailor Moon?

**Jadeite's Firefly Sacrifice**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Darien and I had some science homework. I looked around the star-filled sky for Draco. But instead Jadeite's face filled the sky all over the town. I clutched my pendant.

"Eclipse Sailor Moon. Sailor Eclipse Mercury. Sailor Eclipse Mars. You know me. And you know you've gotten in my way too many times. Especially you Miss Moon. Meet me at the airport tomorrow night at 1 a.m. Or I'll-" He blew on the town and it burst into flames. I stood on instant. Ready to transform. The flames disappeared. "That was an illusion. But refuse to show up and that will be your reality." Jadeite disappeared.

_"Oh yea you better run. Why I oughtta-" _I was enraged. That guy had no right to threaten my home and friends like that. After Darien and Melony had fallen asleep I called Raye and Amy. We decided to go. Of course we couldn't let that madman hurt innocent victims. We went to school and acted as normal as possible. But I couldn't even look at Darien. I knew I probably wasn't coming back. And I was leaving him with Melony. He'd be in for a handful. At home I sat on the sofa and watched the clock tick slowly. I felt someone tug on my sleeve. I looked into Melony's sky-blue eyes. I noticed something. Her eyes could look into your soul.

"Mama upset." I shook my head.

"I'm just thinking."

"Man in sky last night." I nodded. Darien was in his room. Doing homework or grabbing a nap. "Don't worry Mama." Melony placed her hand on my knee. "It'll be alright." She was so tiny and innocent. And yet. Also so familiar. I pushed her stubborn bangs back. "Melwony loves Mama. Mama will be alright." With that her stomach growled. I got her a snack and watched her eat. I loved Melony. I also loved Darien. But if you truly love someone aren't you supposed to tell them everything? I couldn't truly love them if I couldn't trust them. Luna. She was the only one I truly trusted. I loved a cat over my own boyfriend and child. It made tears come to my eyes. After I got Melony to sleep for the night I kissed her forehead.

"Mama loves you too Melony." I went into Darien's room. He'd moved into the guest room after Melony's separation anxiety thing. I kissed him and pushed back his bangs from his face. "You be careful with her. She can be a handful with separation anxiety." I left. But tears raced down my cheeks. I was leaving behind the two most important people in my life besides my family. Raye and Amy met me in the lobby.

"Ready?"

"Yea," I sighed.

"Hey. We're coming back. Don't worry." Raye smiled as she transformed. Amy followed her lead. I kissed my pendant. Soon Sailor Eclipse Mars and Mercury and Eclipse Sailor Moon were running for the airport.

* * *

In the runway stood Jadeite. Dressed in the same uniform.

"Nice to see you Scouts."

"And it won't be the last time Jadeite." Mars' hands were itching to go for her arrows.

"Cool it Pyro. We don't even know what he wants." I rested a hand on her shoulder. jadiete looked at Raye and shook his head. Almost like he couldn't believe something.

"What the heck? It's impossible."

"What is?" Mars had an arrow ready.

"That you'd be back. I saw you die all those years ago."

"You what? Straight answers. Now!" Her voice said,'Don't try to confuse me or I'll roast your hide.' I didn't want to cross her at that point.

"Sailor Eclipse Mars. Of the Moon Kingdom." He lost the glimmer of evil in his eye. He wasn't the same Jadeite who'd called us here. But a few jets started coming at us. Mars readied an arrow.

"Mars Arrow-"

"No Mars. If you blow up a jet you'll never be able to pay it off."

"Yikes Luna. What's more important? The jet or our lives?"

"I have a way to save both."

"What Amy?"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" I snapped my whip.

"It's not Jadeite's work."

"Fancy observation Eclipse Sailor Moon." I turned to a man with brown hair, brown eyes, gold lining in his gray uniform, a gold stud in his ear, and a wicked smile. "I am the Second General of the NegaForce. Nephrite."

"Don't interfere Nephrite."

"No need to play like you're still on our side." We split up but the jet chased after Mars. I snapped my whip and let it crackle. Raye tripped over her own feet and a rock cut her ankle.

"MARS!" A streak of gray and red pushed her out of the jet's way.

"Move it Firefly!" But as a result of the heroic effort her rescuer got run over by the jet's wheel.

"JADEITE!" Mercury readied her arm but Nephrite had disappeared. "Jadeite. Jadeite!" Mercury and I ran over to the red couple. Raye pressed her white glove against Jadeite's bleeding temple. Staining it deep crimson. "Mercury!" Her chocolate eyes were melting with hot tears. A few ran down her cheeks. Mercury typed madly on her computer. I held Raye close as she kept talking to Jadeite to keep him awake. "What's taking so long?"

"I'm sorry Mars. He's too broken for any help." I backed away to give the couple their final moment alone. Raye placed her face in Jadeite's blond hair. Jadeite wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Don't start crying Pyro. You'll put yourself out."

"Jadeite."

"Everything will be fine." He grabbed onto his chest.

"Jed?"

"I just wish that it didn't have to end like this. My fiery little angel." He kissed her lips before his entire body turned into a small piece of Jadeite. Mars picked it up ever so gingerly. As if she were going to break it by touching it.

"JED!" She screamed as tears ran from her eyes.

* * *

I walked into my apartment and kissed Melony's forehead.

"Mama's home." I walked into Darien's room. "Hey." I kissed him. Thankful that he was with me. He wrapped his arm around me. Pinning me onto his bed. I could breathe but I was breathless. He looked like a little boy when he was asleep. And I liked being with him. His touch sent a warm sensation through me. I let him hold me down all night.

* * *

**A/N: Noooo! I hate the fact I had to kill Jadeite. He and Raye could've made a true relationship. Cute names, sacrificing lives, no more evil. Oh. I hate it. I'm actually crying here so don't call me heartless. I love the Jadeite and Raye pairing. They belong together. BIG TIME. I can't bear the fact that some people must die to protect others. Anyway. I'll see ya next time.**


	7. Nephrite takes control

Sorry about the wait. But I've been busy with other books. But I know what I want to do. I promise to write more often but recently I've been going through some major author's block. I haven't been able to write down new ideas on paper for weeks. Only what I've already got. I'm half tempted to just give up all my other books and work solely on Sailor Earth. Please review and try to persuade me otherwise.

**Nephrite Takes Over**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Raye gave me the piece of Jadeite to keep safe. I placed it on my pendant's thong and let it dangle as a symbol of what had been lost. Raye wouldn't look at it while I wore it. We still met at lunch. After a week of Jadeite's death our teacher made a Play Day. We'd bring in the kids to school and play with them the whole day. Raye wore her normal red top but with a pair of black pants and a black vest covering it. She sat down next to Darien and myself with Riley. Melony pulled a dandelion and gave it to Raye.

"Oh. Thanks Mel." Raye put it in Riley's hair and sighed. Lita and Mina joined us. Lita set her daughter, Molly, down. Molly's dirt-brown hair and brown eyes seemed to go together like peanut butter and jelly. I'd never know because I hate jelly. Any kind. No offense meant to any readers who like jelly on their peanut butter. Sally is Mina's daughter. She has sunshine-blond hair and gray eyes like a storm cloud. The kids went off to be together as Amy and Justin joined us. I hid the Jadeite under my pink collar. Darien wore his normal black muscle shirt. Lite wore a green tank that revealed her navel and a green butterfly tattoo that was half hidden by her pale khaki shorts. Mina wore an orange tank with a pearl necklace and her usual red ribbon to partially hold back her hair. Amy slipped on a pair of thin blue reading glasses that perfectly matched her blue almost-business skirt and light blue stiff shirt. Amy stuck her nose into her new book. _The Red Pyramid _By Rick Riordan. I shook my head. My brother loved that author.

"Hey did you guys hear about Sailor Moon's new team members?" Lita asked as she opened Molly's lunch.

"Yea. Mercury and Mars. They're cool. And their weapons suit their planets more than Sailor Moon with her whip." I spun my finger around in the air a little. Raye beamed with joy as Amy his her red cheeks into her book. Lita laughed.

"Hey Amy. The way you're blushing you'd think that Serena was talking about you." Darien threw his head back and let out a howl of laughter. Mina's shoulders jumped up and down as she giggled. But AMy's cheeks went as even deeper shade of red. Lita looked at the kids.

"Hey who's the guy with the kids?" I looked. Sure enough. A man with short-army style brown hair and brown eyes was playing with the kids. He was one of our substitutes. Mr. Light. He seemed to enjoy being with Molly the most. I called the kids over for lunch. Only Molly lingered. SHe clung to Mr. Light's leg. Lita went over. "Molly hon. Come on. Off the nice man."

"I don't mind Miss Kino." Lita blushed a little. Mr. Light sat down with us and started a conversation with Lita. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. When Mr. Light left Lita threw herself onto her back, closed her mouth, and made a shriek inside her clamped lips.

"Lita. What's got you so excited?" Darien asked.

"He asked me out. Nathan Light asked me out."

"Nathan?" Darien raised his eyebrows. I smacked his chest lightly.

"Knock it off Mister-I'm-Everyone's-Father. She can take care of herself."

"He also said he liked my tattoo." I smacked my forehead. Amy cringed at the sound of skin on skin. Sounding more like a crack. Raye flinched a little as well.

"He said he liked your tattoo?" Lita nodded like crazy. Mina followed her head and soon started looking a little green in the face. I shook my head again.

"Lita. How long have you had that anyway?" I asked.

"Only a couple of years. It goes with my motorcycle."

"Your what?" Amy shrieked. Lita rubbed the inside of her ear.

"My motorcycle. And if anyone finds an eardrum please let me know." I chuckled. Then the stink of a monster came up. I looked at Amy and Raye. They both covered their noses and mouths. I pressed a hand against Melony's mouth as Darien picked her up. He replaced my hand with some of his shirt. Lita picked up Molly and Justin. Mina got Riley and Sally. Raye, Amy and I broke into a dead run. We did a quick transformation and jumped to the roof. A girl turned into a monster that seemed to be a mix between an elephant, lion and a pig. Tusks and a huge body, a mane and fur tipped tail, and pink skin with pig ears and the tail was curly. I snapped my whip while Mars readied an arrow.

"Hey!" The monster looked up at us. We jumped down. "I'm really getting tired of this. How about you monsters stop attacking my classmates. Try your own bodies." Mars knocked an arrow.

"Or just stop attacking us period." Mercury shook her head.

"Mercury River Rush!"

"Mars Arrow Ignite!" I shook my head as the monster landed in a shed. Demolishing the whole thing." Now Moon!"

"You two are so hateful." I readied my whip but Darien got in the way.

"Hold on she's a normal girl."

"Get out of her way. This is our job," Mercury said.

"You seem like a smart boy. Now move out of her way."

"She's one of my classmates. YOu can't just-" The monster burst from the ruins. Headed right for Darien with razor-sharp teeth.

"Watch out!" I grabbed onto him and jumped out of the way. But I wasn't fast enough. The teeth raked over my back and arms. I dropped Darien and rolled. I gave Darien a signal to get away. The monster now had it's eyes to capture me. I shut my eyes and waited for the end to come. But it never did. I opened my eyes. Lita held the monster over her head.

"Sailor Moon's hurt ya slime ball." Her forehead started glowing. It faded to reveal a 4.

"The symbol of Jupiter," I whispered. Lita threw the monster into the bushes and Luna ran over to me.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know." I felt the cuts start to close. "I think so." Luna did a flip and threw a pendant to Lita.

"Lita. I'll explain things later but right now you need to kiss the pendant." Lita obeyed. Her sailor suit was forest green with sugar-pink ribbons and her boots were more like combat ankle boots. Her hair still up in her usual ponytail with green hair ties. On her waist was a cylinder crackling with a trapped lightning bolt. "Now. Take off the bolt and say,'Jupiter Master Crash.'" Lita nodded. The bolt flew to her outstretched palm.

"Jupiter Master Crash!" A flash of light flew from the glass and froze the monster in place. "Now Moon!"

"Right! Moonlight Whip!" The pink energy flew through the air. Singing as it went. The monster turned back into a girl with shoulder-length black-brown hair and green eyes. All four of us turned back to normal and went to catch up with Darien and Mina and the kids.

"You four alright? You just disappeared on us," Darien said as he took hold of my arms.

"We're fine. We just went the other way." Darien held me close to his chest. I wondered if her knew who I was. Or if he was just concerned about me disappearing like that.

* * *

**A/N: I know that some things are corny. But I'm trying my hardest. I'm having major author's block and can't really focus. Any way. You know. Holidays are here and family needs my attention. I had my mother's side of the family come here from all over the U.S. for an early Christmas. BTW. HAPPY HOLIDAYS MINNA. **


End file.
